


Your Support Has Arrived

by AverySolo (AverySoli)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/F, It may seem like it is moving fast, Moody and unstable Ana, Pre-Overwatch downfall, Sex WAY later, Some Humor, but it isn't, so much tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverySoli/pseuds/AverySolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Angela Ziegler is the newest and most recent addition to Overwatch. While Angela settles in to her new place of work she has managed to catch the interest of a certain sniper, who also happens to be one of the Commanders and Founders of Overwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

"Well, that was an interesting meeting," John Morrison said as he led Overwatch's newest and youngest member, Doctor Angela Ziegler, down the ninth floor hallway of Overwatch Zurich. They just came from an intense and awkward meeting with Gabriel Reyes, and now John felt compelled to let Angela meet the rest of the Overwatch chain of command. "Now that you met Commander Reyes, I think you should meet Commander Amari."  
  
Angela smiled nervously. "Okay." She was a little shaken from her meeting with Commander Reyes. He was extremely intimidating and there was something so dangerous about him, it made Angela want to hide behind Commander Morrison, since he didn't seem put off by Commander Reyes.  
  
"Commander Amari is a little more... Friendlier then Reyes," John said, as if reading her thoughts. "I think you'll get a long great with her." They were now standing outside a door with a small gold-plated tag that said, Commander Ana Amari. John carefully knocked door.   
  
"Who is it?" A woman's stern and accented voice asked from behind the door.  
  
"It's me, Ana. It's John."  
  
"What do you want? I'm really busy right now."  
  
"I want you to me our newest and youngest member, Ana."  
  
Angela heard an annoyed groan. "Can we do this another time? I don't have time for this right now, I have mission reports to write and complaints and cases to look over by the end of this week."  
  
"It'll be quick, Ana," John reassured. "And maybe our new member can help you with your work."  
  
It was quiet for a moment or two then they heard the woman say, "As long as this new member can help me. Come in!"  
  
"I hope you know a thing or two about filing," John said to Angela as he opened the door.  
  
Angela remained wordless as she walked into Commander Amari's office. She was instantly struck by how nicely decorated the office was. There was a dark blue and gold Persian rug at the center of the office, a long, black, leather couch on her left, and a small mini bar/cafe to her right. Angela felt John's hand on the small of her back as he led her towards a large white oak desk where a woman was sitting in a black leather chair.  
  
Angela's eyes instantly fell on the woman. She had dark tan skin, long black hair, and a tattoo under her eye. She wore the Overwatch dress uniform, blue pants and a white shirt, complete with all her medals, ribbons, and cords. The only thing out of place was the royal blue beret she was wearing, which was a different shade of blue from the pants. Upon closer inspection, Angela noticed a pin on the beret, evident of the woman's service in the Egyptian Armed Forces.   
  
The woman watched her critically, her eyes drifting over her, scoping her out as if she was the enemy, watching and waiting for Angela to slip up. Angela could feel herself growing warm. She wanted to escape the woman's intense gaze, but there was no way out.  
  
"Angela, I'd like you to meet Commander Ana Amari," John said pulling her out of her thoughts. "She served as a sniper in Egypt's Army and now she's with us. She is also one of Overwatch's founders."  
  
Angela smiled nervously and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Commander Amari." The Commander squeezed her hand so tightly, Angela had to hold back a wince.  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
"Angela is going to be Overwatch's new doctor and combat medic. Winston is already adding some upgrades and new equipment to med-bay."  
  
"Have you had any experience on the battlefield, Doctor?"  
  
Angela hesitated. "Umm... No, but I joined Overwatch to help people."  
  
Commander Amari frowned and shook her head. "So young, so... Idealistic... War and the battlefield is something you should stay away from. I advise you to stay in med-bay and not follow us into the battlefield."  
  
Before Angela could defend herself, John's phone went off and he looked at the message on his phone. "I have to leave now. Reyes needs me for something." He looked at Commander Amari. "I'm leaving Dr. Ziegler in your care, Ana. I'm sure she can help you with your work."  
  
Ana narrowed her eyes at Angela, who looked away in fear. "Hopefully."   
  
"Great." John looked back at Angela. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to do whatever Ana says." He walked out the door leaving Angela with Commander Ana Amari.  
  
"Well..." Ana grabbed a file from the large stack on her desk. "I have a lot of work to do. You can sort through this stack of files. Read over the files and separate the ones that are high priority. Got it? Great. Get to work."  
  
"Umm... How do I know which ones are high priority?"  
  
"Complaints and accusations against certain Overwatch agents are deemed high priority and must be dealt with sooner than most."  
  
"Understood, Commander." Angela picked up a file and sat down in a soft leather chair across from Ana. She read the documents like Ana told her to, and she was shocked to learn one Overwatch member was accused of raping a woman after a mission. The file contained witness statements and DNA matching him to the rape. She closed the file and wrote "high priority" on the front, then set it aside.   
  
She grabbed another file that turned out to be thicker than the last. Reading through the document and looking at the photos, Angela learned that an Overwatch agent had been accused of accepting bribes from a well-known violent crime boss in Mexico for the last year, and the investigation was still ongoing. She stared at it in disbelief before closing the file. _How could the investigation still be ongoing if Overwatch has evidence and witness statements?_ Before she could write "high priority," Commander Amari took it from her hands.  
  
"So this is what you were reading for the last twenty minutes," Commander Amari said as she flipped through the notes.  
  
_Twenty minutes? Had it really been that long?_ "I was just..." Angela froze when she felt Ana's eyes directly focused on her again.   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I was just wondering why the investigation was still ongoing if Overwatch already has enough evidence against him."  
  
Instead of replying Ana turned to her computer and started typing. When she was done she turned back to Angela, critically looking her over until the younger woman shrunk back into her seat from the intensity of her gaze. There was a light ding that came from the computer a few minutes later, and when Ana looked over she smiled.   
  
"Done," Ana declared and leaned back in her chair, ignoring the confused look from Angela.  
  
"Done? What do you mean by that, Commander?"  
  
Ana shrugged. "The guy in that file you were reading about has been arrested and is being held in custody for many different charges."  
  
"But... But, how?"  
  
Ana leaned forward a bit. "Do you have any idea of what I do when I'm not on the battlefield?"  
  
Angela tried to avoid her glare. Somehow she found this woman more intimidating then Commander Reyes. "No, Commander. I wouldn't know."  
  
"I am in charge of Human Resources and Overwatch's Internal Investigations Division. I hunt down corrupt agents and make sure they are punished severely for their crimes."  
  
Angela looked at the large stack of files. "There's a lot..."  
  
"There is," Ana agreed. "I have no idea how some of these people manage to squeeze through the background check, but I think it has something to do with Morrison being too nice to everyone and letting them into Overwatch. I fired so many of his buddies because they proved to be incompetent or unprofessional."  
  
Angela didn't know how to respond. Commander Morrison was the one who offered her a position in Overwatch. He said he was a fan of her work and thought she would be beneficial to Overwatch. She started to wonder if Commander Amari saw her differently than Morrison.  
  
"What does Commander Morrison say when you fire his... Friends?"  
  
Ana shrugged. "Nothing much. He's mad, but he knows he can't deny the evidence of them doing something wrong."  
  
_Does Commander Amari think I'm like Commander Morrison's friends?_ Was that why she was so critical of her. Angela felt compelled to know what Commander Amari thought of her but she didn't know how to ask, and she wasn't sure if she wanted her honest and blunt answer.  
  
Across from the doctor, Ana watched Angela. It looked as though she wanted to say something to her, but didn't know how to say it. She narrowed her eyes. Since she was a sniper, she was patient, but she demanded results and answers fairly quickly.  
  
"You're wondering what I think of you?" Ana said bluntly.  
  
Angela looked away and blushed. "How did you know?" She asked quietly.   
  
Ana smirked. "I would call it great perception, but you are way too easy read. Shyness, reluctance, insecurity, I can see it all too clearly. Hopefully, that will change."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ana stood up and went around so that she was standing in front of Angela. She sat on her desk, looking down at the doctor. It was then Angela was made aware of Commander Amari's height and build. Her face turned red from their closeness, while Commander Amari crossed her arms and remained stern and unmoved.  
  
"You should never be easy enough to read. The enemy will use it against you and use it their advantage. Even if you're scared and nervous, you must never show it... Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, Commander."  
  
"You wanted to know what I thought of you, correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I think... You are a young and beautiful girl who is fairly intelligent for her age, but lacks a large amount of experience. You still have a lot to learn and experience in terms of life, because nothing in life is ever going to be that simple for you."  
  
When Angela met Commander Amari's eyes again, she was met with a different expression than before. Her eyes had soften and said something Angela couldn't explain. Her heart started to race and she felt as though they were doing something wrong. Ana then reached out and lifted Angela's chin with the tips of her fingers. The Swiss doctor felt as though her heart was going to stop.  
  
"Hmm..." Ana licked her lips. "I think you'll be useful to me and Overwatch." She ran her thumb gently over Angela's lips, who continued to stare up at her, wide-eyed, confused, and shocked. So—  
  
—Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard her phone going off. Without missing a beat, she pressed a button to put her office phone on speaker, and kept her attention and touch on the pretty doctor, who wasn't resisting or trying to get away.  
  
"Ana, is Dr. Ziegler still with you?"  
  
Ana smirked. "Yes. She is with me."  
  
"Great. Can you tell her to head to the cafeteria? I want her to join me for dinner."  
  
"I see..." Ana dropped her hand and Angela noticed the firmness and harshness starting to return as her body tensed up. "I'll be sure to let her know." Her voice returned back to being direct and aggressive sounding, and Angela wondered what caused the sudden change.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Morrison hung up and Ana moved back to her chair. She grabbed another file from the stack before addressing Angela. "You heard Morrison, go to the cafeteria."  
  
"Would you like to come with me, Commander?"  
  
"No. Just go."  
  
"Okay." Angela stood up and walked to the doors. Before leaving she said, "Commander Amari..." The Egyptian woman looked up at her. "I-I'll comeback, Commander. After dinner I'll come back and help you with your work."  
  
Ana shook her head. "You don't have to."  
  
Angela smiled reassuringly. "It's all right, Commander Amari. I really don't mind. I'm still waiting for med-bay to be set up, so I have time."  
  
"Ana."  
  
"Pardon, Commander?"  
  
"Call me, Ana."


	2. Dinner and "Work"

_That was... That was something,_ Angela thought as she left Commander Amari's office. She still didn't know what she thought of that particular commander, but Angela was determined to figure her out. _She seems easier to get to know then Commander Reyes._ Her eyes instantly widen as she neared the cafeteria. _What if Commander Morrison is with Commander Reyes at dinner? Oh god_ , she didn't want to see him again! She thought about rushing back to Commander Amari's office and begging her to come, but another idea came to mind. _What if Commander Amari is scared of Commander Reyes? It made sense why she wouldn't want to go to dinner!_  
  
When she came to the cafeteria Angela's fear was soon realized. Commander Morrison was having dinner with Commander Reyes. _Oh god..._ Hesitantly she stepped into the crowded cafeteria and walked over to the table where Commanders Morrison and Reyes were. Morrison smiled as he saw her near, then waved her over. Angela's eyes then fell on Commander Reyes. He nodded at her but went back to the burger on his plate.  
  
"Hey, Angela," John said. "Ana didn't want to come?"  
  
"No. No, she was very busy with paperwork and I said I'd help her when I'm done with dinner."  
  
"Damn, I was hoping you'd be able to drag Ana out of her office," John said. He turned back Reyes. "When was the last time you saw Ana?"  
  
"Last week... After she chewed me out for entering her office without knocking. That woman scares the fuck out of me sometimes."  
  
_Commander Reyes... Is scared of Commander Amari... How?_  
  
"Angela, go get some food. It's buffet style."  
  
Angela smiled in response and went over to the buffet. She grabbed a tray and looked around. There were so many different kinds of food to choose from. It took her awhile before she decided to settle on spinach lasagna, a garlic roll, and chicken parmigiana. _This is a lot,_ Angela thought. _Maybe if I don't finish it, I'll bring it back to Commander Amari. Maybe she'd—_ Angela's mouth instantly fell open when she saw the dessert table filled with different kinds of cakes, cookies, brownies, chocolate truffles, eclairs, and creampuffs. Angela smiled. _Perhaps Commander Amari has a big sweet tooth._ She had every intention of getting a to-go box and taking these sweets with her.  
  
Thinking of the dessert table, she happily returned to Morrison and Reyes' table. Sitting down beside Morrison, she started to eat.  
  
"So, how did working with Ana go?" John asked.   
  
"It was all right. She was very..." _Affectionate?_ She remembered the way Ana's thumb glided across her lips, and how she commented on her beauty. "Friendly... She was very kind and friendly."  
  
Reyes scoffed. "I never heard Ana described in that way before."  
  
John beamed at her. "I told you, you and Ana would get a long great. I'm surprised she's warming up to you so quick. Hopefully at some point you can get her to hang out with us again."  
  
Angela finished off the last bite of her lasagna. "Maybe."  
  
The rest of dinner continued on quietly for Angela. Commanders Morrison and Reyes were talking about an upcoming mission in Mexico and Angela decided it was best to stay out of the conversation since she didn't know anything about it. She would perk up and listen whenever they mentioned Commander Amari. By the sound of things they were talking about her placement and areas where she would get the best shots, but not get attacked by the enemy.   
  
_If I was going on the mission I would heal her consistently_ , Angela thought as she finished the last of her dinner. She said her goodbyes to Commander Morrison and Reyes, then stacked her tray on a nearby rack. _Now,_ Angela thought approaching the dessert, _for the moment I been waiting for._ She grabbed a to-go box and started filling it with cakes, cookies, eclairs, and creampuffs. Closing the box Angela couldn't wait to bring it to Commander Amari.   
  
When she arrived to the door of Commander Amari's office, Angela knocked but didn't hear anything. Carefully, she opened the door and said, "Commander Amari, I'm back and I brought... Oh!" The lights were dimmed, and asleep on the black leather couch was Commander Amari. Angela sighed deeply and shook her head as she put the box of desserts on the counter of the minibar. _She must've worked herself to exhaustion.  
_  
Angela looked around the room for a blanket, but the only thing available was Commander Amari's jacket hanging on the back of her chair. She grabbed it and walked back to the commander _. I'll let Commander Amari sleep, then I'll work on the rest of those files, and if she wakes up we can have the desserts together._ Just as she was about to lay the jacket over the commander, a hand instantly shot up and wrapped painfully and tightly around her small wrist. Angela now found herself looking into the fierce and cutting eyes of Commander Amari.  
  
"Commander Amari, I was just..."  
  
"What do you think you're doing, girl?" The Egyptian woman asked viciously.  
  
_Did she not recognize me?_ Angela thought. The grip around her wrist was tightening so much, she thought the commander could snap it in a flash. That thought in mind she said quietly, "Commander, you're hurting me."  
  
As if coming out of a trance Commander Amari's eyes widen and to Angela's relief, she was no longer holding onto her wrist so tightly.  
  
"Commander Amari, it’s me, Angela Ziegler. I'm here now, just me. We're in your office." She watched as her eyes had soften and felt her release her wrist completely. There was an ugly dark bruise on her wrist and Angela protectively held it, worried Commander Amari was going to grab her again.   
  
She watched as the Egyptian woman sat up. She noticed Commander Amari looked frightened and clearly bothered by something as she stared down at her own hands as if there was something disgusting on them.  
  
Angela carefully knelt down in front of her and, thinking the Commander had calmed down enough, gently raised her hand to cup her cheek. Expecting it was an attack, Commander Amari went to slap away her hand but ended up striking Angela's already bruised wrist.   
  
Angela pulled back nursing her wrist that was stinging with pain. _Ice will help, but the color isn't going to fade for a while. I'll wrap it so that no one will see it._ The last thing she wanted was to be asked questions, and she didn't want to blame Commander Amari since there seemed to be something bothering her.  
  
"Are you... Are you okay, Angela?" Ana's now gentle voice pulled her out of thoughts.  
  
Angela noticed the concern written across her face so she gave her a small sweet smile. "I am all right, Commander Amari... Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm... Why are you holding your hand like that?"  
  
Angela hesitated and held it closer to her body.  
  
"Let me see," Ana ordered firmly.  
  
She held out her bruised wrist. Ana touched it and young doctor winced painfully at the contact, despite how gentle she was being. The commander cupped it with both of her hands, and Angela could see the evident guilt and shame spread across her face.   
  
"It's not so bad," Angela said reassuringly. "Really, it isn't."  
  
"It's... Dark... It's covering your whole wrist... I did this... I hurt you..."  
  
"You didn't mean to, it was an accident. You weren't... You weren't in the right state of mind."  
  
"I... I hurt you..."  
  
"It’s okay, Commander Amari. I don't blame you, I'm not mad, I promise!"  
  
"I hurt you... You should leave. I could hurt you again."  
  
Against her better judgement, Angela cupped her cheeks, trying to make the commander look at her. Commander Amari struggled to get away from her, but Angela didn't let go. "Look at me, Commander. Look at me." When they were looking into each other's eyes, Angela calmly said, "Focus on me... Just me right now."  
  
After a few moments Ana relaxed under her touch and gaze. She sighed sadly. "I could hurt you... I _have_ hurt you..."  
  
"You're not going to hurt me," Angela reassured. "It was an accident and I forgive you... Can you please tell me what's wrong, Commander Amari?" Ana looked away, her face red with hurt and shame. "You can tell me, Commander. I'm your doctor and friend now. Nothing will leave this room, I promise."  
  
"Night terrors... I have horrible, horrible nightmares and... Sometimes I lose control... I can't control my body when I have these night terrors so I do things..."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Morrison says I sleepwalk and Reyes says I would fight and yell in my sleep." She sighed. "Worst of all, my daughter, Fareeha, says she hears me screaming and crying... My daughter shouldn't have to see me like that... You shouldn't..."  
  
"It's okay now, Commander," Angela said soothingly.  
  
"It's not okay!" Ana said loudly as she pulled away from her and jumped to her feet. "I can hurt someone! I can hurt you!"  
  
Angela stood up too and wrapped her arms around her. Commander Amari was definitely taller than her so Angela found herself standing on her toes with her arms barely around her shoulders. If Commander Amari stepped away Angela would've fell forward. "Shhh... Shhh... Calm down. Just relax, I'm here, I'm not leaving you." After a few moments, Angela pulled away, when she felt the tension leave Commander Amari, their bodies were still close enough to touch, and despite herself, Angela couldn't help but admire this powerful physique of such a beautiful woman. She tried not to blush. "Are you feeling better now, Commander?"  
  
Ana nodded and sat back down on the couch. She patted the spot beside her.  
  
Angela smiled. "Hold on a second." She walked to the minibar and grabbed the box of desserts. She went back to Commander Amari and gave her the box as she flopped down beside her. "You didn't come to dinner so I decided to bring you something back. I hope you have a sweet tooth."  
  
Ana opened the box, then shook her head and stifled a laugh when she saw it's contents. "I do have quite a sweet tooth, but wow... This... This is something. Thank you." She took out a few cookies and eclairs.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Commander." She stood up and started walking to Commander Amari's desk. "Just sit there and enjoy the desserts, I will try to lessen your workload."  
  
Ana stared at the doctor in disbelief and watched as she instantly got to work on the files. There was no telling her, no, and there was no way for Ana to stop her. Angela was that determined to help her. _And take care of me, apparently. Why is she doing all this for me?_ A weird thought soon came to mind. _Could she... Could she like me...?_ Ana mentally shook the thought out of her head. _No, I'm way too old for her, and we... For fuck's sake we just met!_ She quickly dismissed the idea deciding it was in a doctor's nature to care for people and their patients, and Ana was now one of Dr. Ziegler's patient. And as for herself, Ana also decided she was just very lonely and sexually frustrated after not being with anyone for so long. The young doctor just so happened to be the projection of her current desire to bed someone, preferably female. _I guess it's going to be me and my hand, tonight,_ she thought in annoyance.  
  
"How are the desserts, Commander Amari?" Angela's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"They're great. Thank you." Her eyes now gliding over the doctor's body came to a stop on her cleavage and Ana smirked as another thought came to mind. _Me, my hand, and a mental picture of a very sexy doctor._


	3. Day Two

**Day Two**

Angela yawned loudly as she walked to the Overwatch Zurich Headquarters. She was tired last night from helping Commander Amari do her work, and even though she got a lot done, the Commander assured her there would be more files on her desk in the morning. Angela smiled to herself as she remembered telling Commander Amari she'd be back again tomorrow to help her. _She looked as though she got blindsided,_ Angela thought humorously. The Egyptian sniper was walking her to her private barrack when Angela said she would work with her the next day. The shock was so evident on her face.   
  
_I wish she didn't have to leave so soon,_ Angela thought. After they got back to her apartment, Commander Amari was quick to leave when Angela offered her to sleepover since her barrack was very far away. _Maybe it was too soon to be asking for a sleepover,_ Angela thought again.  
  
"Good morning, Angela." Walking beside her was Winston. Angela practically loved him. He had been soon kind and helpful to her when they first met.  
  
Angela smiled. "Good morning, Winston! How are you?"  
  
"I am well. Thank you."  
  
"I have good news. I have Med-bay and your office ready for you tomorrow. I'm finishing up a charging and repair room for your armor and staff. This is quite essential since you're going on a mission real soon."  
  
Angela almost froze. "A mission?"  
  
"Yes. Ana has discovered an Overwatch agent has been working for a dangerous and violent cartel boss in Mexico. He is in charge of human, sex, and drug trafficking all over Latin America! Family neighborhoods are practically battlegrounds for cartel and gang wars, and there have been many civilian casualties!"  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"Yes, it is. But rest assured, Dr. Ziegler, John and Gabriel have been planning this attack for days now. They are working round the clock planning out a perfect layout, and with you, there is no telling how great of an asset you'd be in this mission. Well, I have to go and finish up Med-bay. I'll see you later."  
  
_This must've been what Commanders Morrison and Reyes were talking about at dinner yesterday,_ Angela thought. Her stomach started to churn with anxiousness. _I'm going on this mission too... I'm not ready. I need to stop this! Maybe Commander Amari will help me out of this. She'll understand, won't she?_  
  
When Angela arrived to Commander Amari's office, she knocked frantically on the door. She was surprised when it was opened by Commander Reyes. Stepping inside she saw Commander Morrison sitting in a chair in front of Commander Amari's desk, and the Egyptian sniper sitting at her desk.   
  
"Good morning, Angela!" John said. "I'm glad you can make it."  
  
"Good morning." She hesitantly made her way to Commander Amari, then stood beside her chair. "What's going on?"  
  
"Mission prep," Ana replied stoically.   
  
"Yes. We're going after cartel boss Lugo Chavez."  
  
"He's the cartel boss that Overwatch agent was accepting bribes from," Ana clarified to Angela. "We can finally take out him and his men."  
  
Gabriel smiled. "I been waiting for this for too long. John and I found some areas that would make a good nest, Ana. The best spot would be in the church's bell tower. You would be able to have 360 view of the whole town, and good cover."  
  
"What's the downside?" Ana asked. _There's always a few_.  
  
"You'll almost be behind enemy lines," Gabriel said.  
  
_What?!_ Angela wanted to cry out, but she stayed silent. She looked at Commander Amari and saw her cool and calm expression.  
  
Ana sighed and smiled. "I said a downside. I always end up behind enemy lines."  
  
"You'll be fine," John reassured. "But don't start shooting until you see us getting closer. Once we're in the center of town, Angela will spend the remainder of the battle with you. She'll be safe up there and won't take any fire."  
  
Ana thought for a moment before saying, "That works for me... How 'bout you, Angela?"  
  
Angela hesitated. "Yes," she said finally. "That works..."  
  
"Great... We're going to head out and let Reinhardt and Torbjörn know what's going on. Have fun with..." John's eyes fell on the new stack of files on Ana's desk and on the floor. "Have fun helping Ana with that, Angela."  
  
"It really does grow overnight," Angela said after Commanders Morrison and Reyes left.  
  
"I wasn't lying," Ana said bluntly.  
  
"Well..." Angela moved around to the other side of Commander Amari's desk and sat down in the chair abandoned by Commander Morrison. "We might as well get started." She grabbed one of the files, but Commander Amari took it from her hand. She gave her a confused look.  
  
"Before we begin... Why not tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Commander."  
  
Ana crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Well, you're not convincing me of anything. As soon as you walked into my office you looked really upset about something. I think you should clarify with me whatever it is that's bothering you before we get started on anything."   
  
"I... I don't think I should say..."  
  
"You are able to speak freely around me, Angela." Her voice softened. "I'm here, now. I want to listen and know how you are feeling right now. I don't want you to hide anything from me, especially if it's something that is hurting you."  
  
"I'm... Commander Amari, I'm not ready... I'm not ready to go on a mission like this. I'm scared."  
  
"It's your first mission. I know it's scary but it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you, I'll make sure of it."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Ana cocked her head in confusion. "What about me?"  
  
"Going behind enemy lines. What if... What if they catch you and do something bad to you?"  
  
Ana was quiet for a few moments. Finding her voice she said, "I only got caught once. It was a scouting mission, and yeah... Bad things happened after I was caught... I'm more careful now, more alert and aware of my surroundings... Nothing will happen to me this time around."  
  
_That would explain the night terrors,_ Angela thought. She still wondered what the "bad things" were, but it would be wrong to make Commander Amari tell her everything if she was not ready. "How do I know for sure nothing will happen to you?"  
  
"That's... Well, that's the thing. You don't know and I don't know what could happen on the battlefield. When it comes to war not everything goes as planned. You just have to be prepared for the worst sometimes... I wish I can promise you that nothing is going to happen to me, but I don't want to make any false promises to someone as sweet and caring as you... But... There is something I can promise you..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Ana smiled. "There is a big carnival held in a small town called Puebla. There are rides, games, food, alcohol, it's a lot of fun. When Morrison, Reyes, Trobjorn, Reinhardt, and I were younger, we would party and drink there whenever we were in Mexico. After the mission, I'll take you there, and I'll pay for whatever you want."  
  
Angela smiled. "That sounds nice." She wasn't against a little celebration and partying. Definitely not against alcohol.  
  
"It's a date, then."  
  
Angela tried not to blush at the idea of going out with an older woman. _It's not a real date, we're just friends going out and spending time together._ _But... Commander Amari is very attractive._ She shook the thought out of her head. _Stop it! I can't think about Commander Amari like that! It's wrong, it's inappropriate, it's fraternization according to the Overwatch Agent Handbook, a punishable and humiliating offense._ Angela started to feel nervous at the idea of the Egyptian sniper taking her to a carnival, and was willing to pay for everything. _Wouldn't Commander Morrison punish Commander Amari for fraternization?_  
  
"You must have a very heavy heart, Doctor," Ana said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Care to tell me whatever it is that is on your mind now?"  
  
"Wouldn't you get in trouble for taking me to the carnival? Commander Morrison might think we are really on a date."  
  
Ana's smile faded into a very proud and arrogant smirk. "It definitely seems that way, but... I know a little something about Morrison that he would want to keep a secret."  
  
Angela's eyes widened. _Blackmail against Commander Morrison?_  
  
"He has a thing for you, Angela."  
  
Blushing Angela said, "I'm not interested."  
  
Ana laughed. "Really? He seems like... Your type. Fairly young, attractive, athletic, blonde."  
  
Her face now red as a tomato, Angela countered by saying, "Commander Reyes must be your type, then."  
  
Ana's grin didn't fade. "He would be. That is... If I liked men."  
  
Angela stared at the Egyptian woman in disbelief. "What?" She said when she found her voice. "You... You like girls?"  
  
Ana shrugged. "Let's just say... I can go both ways, but girls have been a pretty strong preference for many years now. I haven't exactly found a woman to bed yet even though there had been... Offers made by a few eager members of Overwatch."  
  
Angela instantly started laughing herself to tears, earning a glare from Commander Amari.  
  
"Do you not believe me? It's like I have a fuckin' harem that won't stop growing!"  
  
Regaining her composure the young doctor said, "I believe you, I'm sure you are fully capable of attracting women."  
  
A smirk played onto her face. "I attracted you, didn't I?"  
  
Angela's blush returned in full force. "Perhaps we should get to work, Commander Amari. There are a lot of files here."  
  
Ana laughed. "Of course," she said sexily, "Whatever you want and more, Doctor." She winked.  
  
"Commander Amari! My god!"

* * *

  
Late That Night...  
  
"Thanks for helping me again, Angela," Ana said as they left the Overwatch Headquarters. It was fairly late and Ana figured she should walk Angela back to her private barrack.  
  
"You're very welcome, Commander Amari, but there is something I need to tell you..."  
  
"Oh... What's that?"  
  
"Today was the last day I'd be working with you in your office. I get to work in med-bay starting tomorrow."  
  
"Oh... I see..." She tried to hide the air of disappointment lacing her tone but it still remained. She liked having Angela around. She said bitterly, "I suppose I can just call you to my office if I want to see you."  
  
"That can work," Angela said, "But maybe you can come to med-bay sometime tomorrow instead. I'm going to be holding mandatory physical exams for those of us going on the mission to Mexico."  
  
"I'm definitely going to be too busy."  
  
"Whenever you're done, then. I can stay late and wait for you, then afterwards you can walk me home again and maybe we can hangout for a bit or have a sleepover."  
  
"What is it with you and sleepovers?" Ana asked agitatedly. "You have a private barrack so you don't have to share it with anyone!"  
  
Angela stayed quiet as they continued walking. She was surprised at Commander Amari's drastic change in mood, and wasn't sure what caused it. Her barrack was still a good distance away and Angela didn't want to walk in awkward silence. Carefully, she linked her arm with Commander Amari's, and moved closer to the much taller woman, who had tensed up at the contact and was giving her a scrutinizing look.  
  
"I'm feeling pretty cold, Commander," Angela explained. "I think it's getting colder."  
  
Ana remained silent and continued walking with Angela holding her arm and pressing up against her. Ana could smell the distinct scent of strawberries and cream and it took all her willpower not to hold her closer. _She feels so good, her hands are so soft_. Even though it is wrong to brag and show pride, Ana decided to show off by flexing the muscles in her forearm. The veins popped out, revealing the vascularity that came with a balanced diet, extensive military training, and hours in the gym.  
  
Ana looked at Angela out of the corner of her eyes. Despite it being dark, she could make out Angela's pretty face, and saw no sign of any blushing or heat radiating from the younger woman. She frowned. Ana didn't show off that much, but when she did, she wanted people—in this case, Angela—to notice and be impressed. But before she could attempt something new, Ana saw Angela's barrack coming into view.  
  
"Well, we're here," Angela announced. "Would you like to come inside for tea or coffee, Commander?"  
  
Ana hesitated. She said, no the day before, and even though she really liked Angela and thought of her as a friend, she found their friendship/relationship going too fast and it was scary. It had been just two days and they were becoming great friends, even exchanging numbers at dinner tonight. She wondered how this could be? And then she remembered how Angela didn't run away after she had her night terrors. She stayed with her and even did her work while she rested and ate desserts. _She_ let her get close to her when she was vulnerable. Ana opened up to her first.   
  
_It's still moving too fast,_ Ana reminded herself. She looked at Angela's eager face and shook her head. "I'm sorry... I can't do this tonight."  
  
"Maybe another time then." Angela gave her reassuring smile.  
  
"It's moving too fast."  
  
Angela's smile faded into confusion. "What's moving too fast?"  
  
"Our friendship, our... Relationship."  
  
"Oh... I see." Angela's smile returned. "We can slow things down if you'd like, Commander, and get to know each other better. I don't mind... I just really like spending time with you. I hope we can hangout more outside of work."  
  
"I love spending time with you too... Thank you for understanding, Angela."  
  
"Of course, Commander Amari. I'm patient enough. I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks for walking me home." She walked into her barrack, and gave Commander Amari a small wave and a cute smile before closing the door.  
  
Ana could feel a blush rising to her face. She shook her head as she turned away and started walking back to her barrack. Cold air blew past her, and the sniper found herself missing Angela's warmth. _For fuck's sake!_ She cursed at the cold and lack of warmth. There was a small ping from her cellphone in her pocket, and she took it out to check it. To her surprise, it was a text message from Angela.  
  
**Goodnight :)**  
  
Coming out of her surprise, Ana texted back...  
  
**Goodnight. Sweet dreams :)**  
  
She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and rubbed her hands together. She looked forward to a hot bath as soon as she got to her barrack  
  
When Ana finally did arrive to her private barrack after thirty minutes of trekking through the cold and heavy wind, the next text message from Angela came when she was getting undressed and ready for her bath. Upon seeing it Ana froze in place and her heart almost stopped...  
  
**Sweet dreams ;) I miss you <3**


	4. Doctor's Orders: You're Coming With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela being playful with her new friend :)

**Doctor's Orders: You're Coming With Me**

_This is perfect._ Angela wandered around her new and improved Overwatch Med-bay. _Winston knew what he was doing._ Everything was brand new from the computers to the medical and surgical equipment. This Med-bay also had many rooms, which surprised Angela immensely. There were multiple rooms with hospital beds, dedicated to patient recovery, one large emergency room, an office with two large bookshelves, packed tightly with books Winston gave her, a small bedroom and lounge for her to relax in, and an automatic repair and charging room for her armor and staff.   
  
_Now what?_ Angela thought. She went to her office and sat down in her leather office chair. From her office, she pushed off the wall and rolled into the center of Med-bay. She was bored. Most of the members who were going on the mission to Mexico, scheduled for appointments tomorrow, and Commander Amari said she couldn't come till later. _I'm so bored._ She spun in her chair. She thought about going to see Commander Amari, but Commander Reyes said she was going to be at the shooting range all day and didn't want to be disturbed while she was practicing. Angela let out a loud groan of frustration that echoed off the walls. _What am I supposed to do for the next couple hours?!_  
  
"Hello?" Angela looked at the door and saw a girl with short, spiky, brown hair, orange tights, and a brown bomber jacket. "Is there a doctor here?" There was a heavy British cockney accent that made Angela smile.  
  
"Yes! The doctor is in."  
  
The girl smiled and went over to her. "Hiya! I'm Lena Oxton, but you can call me Tracer."  
  
"Hello, Tracer. I am Doctor Angela Ziegler. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I'm going on the mission to Mexico. Ana said I should see you."  
  
Angela's eyes widen. _Commander Amari..._    
  
"Hello? Are you there, love?" Tracer waved her hand in front of Angela's face.  
  
Realizing she spaced out, Angela blushed and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! Uhh... I didn't mean to trail off like that."  
  
Tracer smiled. "It's all right, Doc. 'Appens to me all the time."  
  
"Riiight... Umm, take off your jacket and hop on the exam table and we'll..."  
  
Before she could finish, in a flash of blue she found Tracer sitting on the exam table that was a couple feet away, with her jacket folded nicely in her lap. Tracer laughed and waved. Angela reluctantly walked over.  
  
"How did you do that?" Angela asked in disbelief.  
  
"I did it with this." She tapped on the large object at the center of her chest. "My chronal accelerator, it's called. It keeps me in the present so I won't disappear. Winston made it."  
  
"That is impressive."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Let me get your medical chart and the vaccines and we can get started."  
  
"I don't like needles, but that's all right." Tracer smiled and swung her legs back and forth on the exam table.  
  
_She's awfully sweet,_ Angela thought as she walked to her file cabinet and dug through it until she found Tracer's medical chart. Angela found the woman's playful and child-like behavior adorable and cute. It was different from Commander Amari's gruff, dominating and powerful demeanor. She looked back at Tracer and saw her laying on her back, with her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling, while swinging her legs back and forth. So, cute!   
  
Angela then grabbed some needles and the small bottles of different vaccines. She stuffed them in her lab coat pocket before returning to Tracer. _Maybe I can ask her to stay with me when I'm done giving her the shots. At least try to get her to stay until Commander Amari shows up.  
_  
When Angela returned to Tracer, the British woman sat up and smiled eagerly. "You're back, love. What does my file say?"  
  
Angela smiled and opened it. "Well, according to your old primary physician you are in great health, but... I see a note from him saying to lay off the coffee because you're sensitive to caffeine."  
  
Tracer laughed. "That's nothing to be concerned about, love."  
  
"Uh-huh." Angela closed the chart and took out the needles and vaccine bottles. She prepped the needles and set them down on a nearby metal table. She cleaned off an area on Tracer's shoulder before clearing the air bubbles out of the needle, and then proceeded to stick the British woman with it.   
  
"Ouch!" Tracer yelped. She resisted the urge to touch her shoulder when Mercy gave her a glare.   
  
"We have three more," Angela said as she cleared the air bubbles out of the second needle. _Maybe a little conversation will help her focus on something else other than the pain._ "So, you said Commander Amari sent you to me?"  
  
"Yeah. I was with her at the shooting range." She winced when she felt the needle puncture her skin, but still continued talking. "She was very patient today. She let me annoy her for an extra three seconds before turning her rifle on me! How sweet is that? I think she's starting to like me, finally."  
  
Angela looked at her weirdly while she put a band-aid on her shoulder. "She pulled her rifle on you?"   
  
Tracer laughed. "Yeah, Ana does that. She does not like to be bothered when she is concentrating on sniping."  
  
_Maybe it was a good idea I didn't go see her at the shooting range._ Angela moved around to Tracer's other arm. She cleared the third needle and pricked her again.  
  
"I think Ana likes you," Tracer said airily.   
  
Angela's eyes widen and she looked away to hide her smile and blush. "Ohhh?"  
  
Tracer laughed. "Yeah. Last night at dinner, that was you, right? Sitting with Ana?"  
  
"You saw us at dinner last night?"  
  
"Yeah! I wanted to join you two, but Ana kept giving me death glares whenever I made an attempt to go over to your table."  
  
"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know she was doing that."  
  
"Nonsense, love! Ana is quite protective. When her daughter, Fareeha was here to visit her, Ana did not let anyone near her, not even Reinhardt! And he knew her since she was a baby!"  
  
"Well, you are free to sit with us at dinner anytime. I'll be sure to tell Commander Amari not to be rude."  
  
Tracer laughed. "Oh, Doc! Ana is not rude, she just likes you and doesn't want anyone to steal away her friend!"  
  
_Friend?_ Angela thought _. Not anything else? Just a friend?_ It was great Commander Amari thought of her as a friend, but she expected something more.  
  
"It's kind of sweet, Ana has found someone she can hang out and talk to. But can I ask you something, Doc?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I suppose." She pick up the last needle, and clearing away the air bubbles, she stuck her again, then put on a band-aid on her shoulder.  
  
"How'd you do it?"  
  
"How'd I do what?" Angela asked.  
  
"How'd you get through to Ana? No one could ever get close to her. She doesn't talk to anyone that much."  
  
_We talked..._ "Umm... Commander Morrison wanted me to help her with her work and we started talking about many different things. After two days of working with Commander Amari, I really liked talking and hanging out with her." Angela smiled. "I guess she likes me." _As a friend... Just a friend._  
  
Tracer smiled and put on her jacket. "That's great to hear, love. I guess I'm all done, right?"  
  
"All done! You are free to go if you'd like."  
  
"Thanks, doc. I'll see you later! I'm going back to the shooting range, I'll tell Ana you said, hi."  
  
"All right. Good-bye, Tracer."  
  
In a flash, the British woman disappeared out the doors. Angela sighed _. So much for getting her to stay._ She was now alone and bored again. Flopping back in her office chair, she spun around and took out her phone. If she couldn't see Commander Amari in person, she was going to text her until she answered her messages. When she opened up her messages, Angela blushed when she saw the last message she sent Commander Amari.  
  
**Sweet dreams ;) I miss you <3  
**  
Laughing out loud out of pure embarrassment, Angela couldn't believe she sent that to Commander Amari. _It was the wine,_ Angela remembered. She had a few glasses of wine while watching a romance movie, and she was feeling... Confident.   
  
_Maybe too confident,_ Angela thought _, and definitely too forward. It would explain why she didn't text back last night.  
_  
**Hey :)  
**  
Angela put her phone back in her lab coat pocket and leaned her head back in her chair. Any minute now... Commander Amari was going to respond and they were going to send silly messages to each other with a lot of emojis _. Wait... Is that Commander Amari's style?_  
  
Angela picked up her phone and she let out a frustrated groan. Commander Amari still didn't answer. She decided to try again...  
  
**How are you? :)**  
  
After five minutes there was still nothing from the Egyptian sniper.  
  
**What are you up to?**    
  
**Please text back I'm sooooooo bored!  
:( lol  
**  
Angela frowned when she still got nothing back from Commander Amari. Another idea came to mind. It's going to be cruel but at least she would come down here...  
  
**COMMANDER AMARI HELP! I JUST FOUND OUT I'M PREGNANT! COME TO MED-BAY PLEASE!!!**  
  
After three minutes, Angela texted again...  
  
**It's** **yours???  
**  
Angela sighed. Her series of messages must look weird to Commander Amari. Not able to put up with her boredom any longer, she decided to find the Egyptian sniper and drag her to Med-bay.  
  
Leaving the confines of Med-bay, Angela began her search. It was early noon and time for lunch. Angela figured if Commander Amari had been at the shooting range all morning, she would have to be hungry. The first place she decided to check was the cafeteria. When she arrived to the mess hall, she didn't see Commander Amari, but she did see Tracer sitting with Winston. When the cheerful Brit saw her, she eagerly waved her over.  
  
"Hello, Tracer, Winston."  
  
"Hi, Angela," Winston said. "Do you like the new improvements and upgrades made to Med-bay?"  
  
"Yes, they're great Winston. Thank you."  
  
"Would you like to join us for lunch, Angela?" Tracer asked.  
  
"No I'm fine. I was actually looking for Commander Amari. I thought she would be here getting some lunch."  
  
"Ana doesn't really each lunch," Winston said. "Just an early breakfast, and dinner."  
  
"If you're looking for Ana, she should still be at the shooting range."  
  
"Oh. Okay, thanks, Tracer. Where is the shooting range?"  
  
"It's a thirty minute walk into the woods behind the armory warehouse," Winston said. "There's a dirt trail that will take you to the range. For the love of God, stay on the trail. The last thing you want is to stray and end up in the middle of the shooting range."  
  
"Right. Thanks, Winston. I'll see you two later."  
  
Angela left the mess hall and started walking towards the armory. She may have gotten shown around by Commander Morrison, but she was still thankful for the signs that pointed her in the right direction. When she came to the armory warehouse there were two Overwatch members standing guard. Just as she walked by, she was stopped by one of them.  
  
"Wait, Dr. Ziegler!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The guard held out a box. "Commander Amari had this ordered specially for you."  
  
"Umm... Thank you..." _Weird_ , Angela thought, opening the box. _Why couldn't she..._ She froze. In the box was a small white pistol. She stared at it in disbelief. Angela was never a fan of guns, and never thought of owning one, but now here she was holding one, a personal gift from Commander Amari. She squeezed the trigger.  
  
BANG!  
  
Angela instantly dropped the gun and covered her mouth, while the guards leapt back in surprise. Angela's eyes went from the gun to the guards.  
  
"I didn't know it was loaded!" One guard said quickly. He looked at his friend. "Did you know it was loaded?"  
  
"No! I didn't." He pulled out a box of bullets. "All the bullets are here and the box is sealed tight."  
  
The other guard turned to the visibly shaken doctor. "We're sorry, Dr. Ziegler. The gun must've came pre-loaded and we didn't know it." He picked up the gun, turned on the safety, and gave it back to Angela. He took the box of bullets from his friend and gave it to her too. "Just follow that trail into the woods and it will take you to the shooting range."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
As Angela walked into the woods she wondered why Commander Amari would buy her a gun? She didn't even know how to use it. She was sure she would drop it as soon as it went off again.   
  
Continuing down the trail Angela could hear very loud gunfire, and as she neared, it was getting louder and louder and she could make out Commanders Morrison and Reyes  
  
"That was a great shot from this distance, Reyes," Angela heard Commander Morrison say.  
  
"It was. We need to make sure we have distance between us and Lugo's men. They are pretty decent with their guns."  
  
"That's why we have Ana."  
  
"Yes." Gabriel agreed. He reloaded his shotguns and started shooting the robot that automatically rebuilt itself.  
  
Angela resisted the urge to cover her ears as she got closer. Commander Reyes's guns were loud and frightening. She stood closer to Commander Morrison and it wasn't until Commander Reyes finished, that he noticed her.  
  
"Ahh, Angela, how are you liking Med-bay."  
  
"It's all right... I'm kind of bored since I don't have anything to do."  
  
"I see." Commander Morrison looked down at the small pistol and box of bullets in her hands. "You're going to practice shooting?"  
  
"No! I was just looking for Commander Amari. I heard she's here."  
  
"She _was_ here," Gabriel said, reloading his guns.   
  
"She went back to her office," John said. "I think she has a lot of work to do."  
  
"Oh... Thank you. I'll head there, then." All this work looking for Commander Amari.  
  
"Wait, don't you want to learn how to use that?" John asked.  
  
"I'll ask Commander Amari. She gave me the gun after all." Angela turned around and walked away, completely missing the stunned look on Commander Morrison's face, but instead heard Commander Reyes say...   
  
"Let her go, man. You already lost to Ana."  
  
Angela wasn't quite sure what that meant but all she cared about was getting back to the main building and yelling at Commander Amari for making her run round Overwatch Zurich.   
  
When Angela finally made it to the doors of Commander Amari's office, she was soaked in sweat, and breathing hard from going up the stairs. Since the cold air outside had combined with her wet and sweaty body, she was also freezing. Angela shivered and hugged her body. She hoped Commander Amari's office was warm. Leaning her ear against the door, Angela could hear Commander Amari talking in a language she wasn't familiar with. Carefully, she knocked the door. It was quiet for a moment, then she heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened to reveal Commander Amari.  
  
"Good afternoon, Commander Amari," Angela said brightly. "I been looking for you all over."  
  
"You found me... Are you all right?"  
  
_Wet, freezing, exhausted, but I'm happy to see you._ "I am well."  
  
Ana took Angela's hands in her's. "You're as cold as ice."  
  
"I went to the shooting range to find you, but you weren't there. I got your gift, though. The gun and the bullets."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
_No, I don't like guns. I'd be scared to use it._ "Yes."  
  
Ana smiled. "We can go to the shooting range later and I'll show you how to use it."  
  
_No_. "Sounds nice."  
  
Realizing she was still holding Angela's hands, Ana stepped back and pulled her inside. "You can stay with me now that you're here. I'll make you some hot chocolate to warm you up again."  
  
Angela was reluctant. "Are you not busy? I heard you talking to someone."  
  
Ana shrugged. "Just Fareeha." She sighed deeply. "I think it's important that you should meet and get to know her."   
  
The Egyptian sniper looked troubled and this made Angela frightened. She freed one of her hands from Commander Amari's grasp and touched the older woman's cheek. "Is... Is something wrong, Commander? Did something happen?"  
  
Ana gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything is all right, Angela. Fareeha is just..." She shook her head. "Never mind, forget I said anything. Come on, we kept her waiting long enough. Fareeha is not exactly the patient type."  
  
"I can't just forget what you said... We're going to talk about this later."  
  
Ana sighed. "All right. We'll talk later, just sit down on the couch and I'll make you some hot chocolate."  
  
Angela smiled a little and walked over to the black leather couch. There was a large screen hanging down from the ceiling and Angela wondered how she didn't notice it before. It must retract into the ceiling. She looked around the rest of the office wondering what else Commander Amari could be hiding in here.  
  
"That sounded like a very intense conversation you and my mother were having a moment ago."   
  
Angela's eyes flew back to the screen. There was a fairly young woman sitting before her, dressed in military regalia. Upon closer inspection, the woman looked just like Commander Amari, but younger, with shorter hair.   
  
"Fareeha," Angela heard herself say. "You're Fareeha Amari."  
  
The woman smiled. "Yes... You are..."  
  
"Angela. Doctor Angela Ziegler. I'm... I'm friends with your mother."  
  
"I can see that... Where is my mother?"  
  
Angela looked past the screen. "Making hot chocolate."  
  
Fareeha looked at her weirdly. "Okay... While we wait, what were you and my mother talking about earlier? Or... What are you two going to talk about later?"  
  
"It's—"  
  
"—Fareeha, don't be critical." Ana came around with two cups of hot chocolate. She sat beside Angela and gave her one of the cups. She took a sip out of her's and set it down, before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Dr. Ziegler had a long day today. She deserves a break and a chance to talk to you casually."  
  
"Yes, you are right, _ami_... My apologies, Dr. Ziegler. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"And you as well, Fareeha." Angela smiled.  
  
"If you must know, Fareeha," Ana continued. "I will be discussing with Angela about what you and I were talking about earlier. It's nothing to be concerned of now." She smirked. "In fact, I would rather talk about something else..."  
  
"What is that, _ami_?" Fareeha asked.  
  
"I want to talk about Angela."  
  
"What?" Said both Angela and Fareeha.  
  
Ana laughed and said in Arabic, "Angela is _yah_ _habibti_."  
  
Angela gave Ana a confused look, while Fareeha carried a look of disbelief. After a while Fareeha shook her head and laughed.  
  
_"Ami, lo. Ant last jad."_  
  
"I am completely serious!"  
  
"Oh, Allah!"  
  
"Did I mention Angela is pregnant?"  
  
Angela's eyes widen and her faced turned red. _The text messages. Commander Amari did get them!_  
  
Fareeha smiled. "Congratulations, Doctor."  
  
"By the way, it's mine."   
  
Fareeha instantly burst into laughter and jokingly said, "Personally, I always believed you fathered multiple children, and I was just your favorite."  
  
"Angela's child is my new favorite. You have been replaced, Fareeha."  
  
"I hope the child doesn't inherit your bad jokes and puns, like I did."  
  
"My jokes and puns are great!"  
  
"My captain said he wanted to demote you for using puns while going grocery shopping!"  
  
"Oh... What a prick!"  
  
Angela watched as Commander Amari and her daughter continued to talk. Even though she couldn't understand Arabic, she thought it was nice that they were talking. It almost made her wish she... _No. Don't think about that. Not now, not in front of Commander Amari and Fareeha._ She sipped her hot chocolate and set her cup on the nearby table. She felt a little warm, but she moved closer to Commander Amari. To Angela's surprise, Cammander Amari put her arm around her shoulders, keeping her in place. Fareeha quirked and eyebrow and looked weirdly at them.   
  
"I think it is time for Angela and I to go now," Ana said. "We have a busy evening ahead of us."  
  
"Yes, I bet." Fareeha smirked and winked.  
  
Blushing, Ana rolled her eyes. "You have a dirty mind."  
  
"Now, where do you think I got that from?"  
  
Ana smiled. "I'll talk to you again after we get back from the mission in Mexico."  
  
"I still think you shouldn't go, _Ami_. You're getting too old for this."  
  
"Fareeha, we already had this talk earlier. I'll be fine."  
  
"If you say so... Good luck, though. I love you, and its nice meeting you Angela."  
  
"Wait!" Ana said quickly, before Fareeha could sign off. "Fareeha, when the time comes... _Rieayat jayidat min habbi..._ Promise."  
  
Fareeha nodded. "I promise." With that she signed off.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't reply to my text messages," Angela pouted.  
  
"For a second I almost believed you when you said you were pregnant. Then you said it was mine."  
  
"I was bored, and I was trying to get you to come to Med-bay!"  
  
"Well, it almost worked... Hmmm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Overwatch does keep pretty good amounts of our DNA. In my will, I _could_ allow you to use my DNA so that you can have a baby."  
  
"Commander! My god!"  
  
Ana laughed. A few years ago, some Overwatch scientists and doctors perfected their work of allowing same-sex couples to have their own children together. Ana was at the award party for them and was able to see two women with their own child.  
  
"You do know that same-sex couples can have their own children together now?"  
  
"Yes. I read up on the research and tests, and there have been many successes and happy couples. I have a friend that can do it… But I don't know if I'm ready to have any children with you seeing as Fareeha said, you may have fathered many children."  
  
Ana laughed. "So, you wanted me in Med-bay?"  
  
"Yes. I need to check you over and give you your shots before going to Mexico."  
  
"I hate shots."  
  
"Doctor's orders," Angela said brightly.  
  
Ana sighed. "Let's go to Med-bay, then. While we're there I'll show you where my DNA is stored just in case you wish to carry my child."  
  
"Commander! My god! Please, no!"


	5. Secrets of The Higher Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be pretty heavy... Think back to chapter 2.

**Secrets of the Higher Ups**

In Med-Bay...  
  
"Well, I'm in Med-bay. What are you going to do to me, Doctor?"  
  
"Just sit on the exam table for now, Commander," Angela said directly. "I'm going to get your medical chart, and the vaccines and needles. After I give you the shots, we can do whatever."  
  
"Dinner and shooting practice?" Ana suggested as Angela walked away.  
  
"Yes, if that's what you want."  
  
"Great," Ana said smiling, but then added sadly, "I want to show you how to protect yourself if I'm no longer here."  
  
Eyes widening in horror, Angela turned back to look at her, so fast she felt her neck crack. Commander Amari was staring at her feet as she swung them back and forth on the table. Angela quickly found her medical chart and looked through the physician and apparently, the psychologist's notes. Commander Amari was in outstanding health according to the physician notes from a month ago, but notes from the psychologist said stuff like "at risk for depression," "uncooperative," "mood swings," "aggressive and irritable," and "suicide highly unlikely." Angela quickly closed the chart and put it away instead of taking it with her. She grabbed the vaccines and needles and returned to Commander Amari.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angela asked quietly.  
  
Ana cocked her head in confusion.   
  
"What did you mean when you said you wanted to show me how to protect myself if you're no longer here? What do you mean, no longer here?"  
  
"It's just... I'm not going to be able to protect you for long, Angela. I'm not always going to be here. You need to learn how to protect yourself."  
  
After a small pause, Angela gently touched Commander Amari's cheek. "Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
Commander Amari looked around Med-bay, then leaned in so close to Angela's face, that the Swiss doctor thought her heart was going to stop. Completely aware of their closeness, Angela could smell the chocolate on her warm breath, and take in the powerful savory, aroma of unknown spices radiating off the heat of her skin. She was still holding the sniper's cheek, and the Commander's eyes were now boring into her own. She felt Commander Amari's hands move onto her sides, gripping tightly and pulling her closer. Instead of resisting Angela found herself slowly leaning in, propelling closer, her heart beating with every move she made. One. Beat. At. A. Time.   
  
Frightened, and their lips so very close to touching, Angela made up her mind. She was ready for whatever was going to happen between her and Commander Amari. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the familiar caress against her lips; it was something she hadn't experienced for so long, but desired and yearned to feel it again.   
  
"You know, Angela..." Ana said, her breath hot against her lips. "This would be so hot if there were less people watching."  
  
Eyes widening in horror, Angela leapt back almost stumbling over her own feet as she quickly looked around Med-bay trying to find whoever was watching them. Commander Amari's laugh then echoed in her ears, and Angela turned bright red when she realized there was no one there.  
  
"I wanted to ask if there were cameras in Med-bay before I went on and told you the secret."  
  
"I-I don't know. Winston didn't tell me." Her face was still red and she was trying to cool the fire that had spread throughout her body.  
  
"I'm going to guess, yes. Morrison had recently placed them everywhere." Ana smirked. "He would see that little show you decided to put on for me."  
  
"I'm sorry! I just... I thought..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"You thought what?" Ana said still smirking confidently.  
  
"I thought you wanted to... I don't know... Kiss?"  
  
"I wouldn't do it here where Morrison is watching the cameras. I'm pretty sure he showed you the large security room in his office."  
  
Angela gave her a confused look. "What security room?"  
  
"Morrison showed you around on your first day. You been to his office. Didn't you see the adjoining door that said 'private: do not enter'?"   
  
"He didn't show me his office at all, so I didn't see that room!"  
  
Ana thought for a moment before saying, "Hmm... Interesting."  
  
"What?" Angela asked worriedly. "What's interesting?"  
  
Ana shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about for now. I'll tell you at dinner, just give me the shots and we can head to the cafeteria."  
  
"Why can't you tell me here? We're alone!"  
  
"I told you! There are cameras watching you and me. We need privacy, before I tell you anything. Do what you have to do and we can go! Just give me the shots and I'll tell you!"  
  
"No." Angela firmly crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the superior officer.  
  
Ana's eyes widen. "No?" she said in disbelief. She glared at the doctor.   
  
"No," Angela repeated again, standing firm despite internally crumbling to pieces under Commander Amari's intense glare.   
  
Commander Amari jumped off the table and forcefully grabbed her wrist. Unfortunately for Angela, it was the wrist that was already badly bruised. She winced painfully and put her hand over Ana's, in an attempt to get her to release it. It was hurting despite having a bandage over it.  
  
"Ana, stop! Let me go!" She struggled to pull her wrist free but Commander Amari held on tighter. She wondered what was wrong and what caused this sudden change in her friend. One minute Commander Amari was flirting with her (if not, it definitely felt like it), the next minute she was laughing, and now she was angry with her.   
  
"I order you to do your job! I said I'd tell you what's going on and, and I will!"  
  
Angela trembled. "Ana, calm down. It's going to be all right."  
  
She shook her roughly by the wrist. "Don't ever tell me no!"  
  
"I'll always do as you say, Ana." She had been in situations with unruly patients and her training told her to go along with whatever they wanted. "Just sit on the table and I'll give you the shots, like you wanted, okay?"   
  
She saw the fierce anger in Commander Amari's eyes start to fade, and felt her grip start to loosen on her wrist. Despite her calm and professional demeanor, she was frightened, and it took all her strength and years of training, not to run away from Commander Amari.  
  
"Let's get you on the exam table, okay Commander Amari."  
  
The Egyptian sniper wordlessly returned to the exam table. She had calmed down enough, but Angela was still frightened. She wanted to find out what was going through Commander Amari's head.  
  
Fighting back the tears (Angela was sure they were caused by her being so scared), she prepped the needles, making sure to clear away the air bubbles, before going through the familiar motions of giving someone their vaccines, except her hands wouldn't stop shaking. When Angela was done, her hands still kept shaking.  
  
"All right, Commander," she said finally. "You're all done."  
  
Ana quietly moved off the table, and Angela was sure to watch her every move in case she was going to grab her again. After a moment, Ana's eyes fell on Angela and as she brought her hand up, the young doctor shrunk back. Surprised by this, Ana stopped at first, then carefully placed her hand on Angela's cheek. The younger woman didn't lean into her touch like Ana thought she would, and the sniper started to get agitated by this. She narrowed her eyes and her grip tightened slightly on Angela's cheek.  
  
_Please, stop..._ Angela wanted to cry and shout no, but she remembered how Commander Amari responded when she told her no earlier. She put her hand over hers and felt Commander Amari's grip loosen. With her hand still on top of hers, she felt the sniper's hand trail down from her cheek, to her neck, then she let her hand settle on a spot above her cleavage. Angela did her best not to tremble with fright, and it took everything for her to not to slap away Commander Amari's hand. Had it been earlier, when she was sure they were flirting, Angela would've wanted this, but now she just wanted it to stop.  
  
"I... I have to go, Commander." She didn't think her voice sounded so small and shaky, but it did and it was too late to fix it.  
  
"What about dinner?" Ana asked calmly. "And shooting practice?"  
  
Angela's bottom lip trembled. "I-I... I can't!" She could no longer stop the tears from falling down her face. She was confused, and scared, and frightened, and feeling so many other complicated and complex emotions that she couldn't explain or name.  
  
Angela's next move was wrong. It was wrong for her to take off and leave Commander Amari standing alone in Med-bay, but she just needed to get away. She needed space to figure things out. She ran and ran, with tears streaming down her face, and smudging her make-up, and she didn't stop running until she made it back to her private barrack.  
  
_I need... I need a drink._ Angela went to her kitchen and poured herself a big glass of wine. She gulped it down before pouring another glass. She wasn't one to drown her sorrows with alcohol but today was one of those days. Angela took her glass of wine to her living room and turned on her tv to a channel with trashy romance movies with lots of crying and feelings.   
  
These movies often made her feel better, but the soldier who lost both of his legs, coming home to find his wife gone and the apartment they shared empty, made her think of Commander Amari, and Angela soon found herself balling her eyes out on her sofa.

* * *

2200 Hours  
Overwatch Shooting Range  
  
"You're... Out here pretty late, Ana..." Gabriel Reyes stood beside Ana Amari with his arms folded, watching as she focused on her target.  
  
Ana Amari loaded her rifle and took aim at a self-repairing robot in the distance. She pulled the trigger...   
  
There was a loud bang that echoed off the trees, and then a crash in the distance. _A perfect headshot,_ she thought. She reloaded her rifle before taking aim again. Finger on the trigger, looking through the scope, lining up the shot, Ana pressed down on the trigger and...  
  
"I have the video you wanted..."  
  
The gun had gone off, and the bullet veered off course and hit a nearby tree, when Ana turned around to face him. "You did?" She said in disbelief.   
  
"Yes." Gabriel handed her the USB. "It's all on here and I made sure Morrison can't see it."  
  
Ana sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Gabriel. I really owe you one... And a shit ton of drinks."  
  
He smiled. "You can pay back me later. I'd do anything for a new member of my Blackwatch."  
  
Ana sighed and stood up. She sat on the hay bale beside her that separated the shooters. "You are not going through with this, Gabe. There is not going to be a Blackwatch."  
  
"Yes there is. In a couple months we can establish Blackwatch, together. Just you and me, Ana, and it will work. We'll have our own missions and we'll share the responsibilities and leadership. It will work, Ana."  
  
"Gabe, you're talking as if the UN is going to take away our positions in Overwatch."  
  
"They _are_ taking our positions away in Overwatch, Ana! They're going to give it all to Morrison, just because he likes to kiss ass!"  
  
Ana narrowed her eyes. "You don't know what you're saying, Gabriel. First of all, John is our friend. He may be doing some weird stuff, but he isn’t going to throw us under. And second, the UN hasn't even chosen anyone to be the main Strike Commander. We all have equal power in Overwatch, so they simply can’t choose one person to run it all." _That would be foolish on the UN’s part._ “We’re _going_ to keep our positions, Gabe.”  
  
"They _are_ going to choose! They're going to do it very soon, Ana. That's why _we_ need Blackwatch, that's why _we_ need to recruit our own members, that's why _we_ need to separate from Overwatch... Admit it, Ana, you deserve better than just being a tool for Morrison. If you join me, you'll keep your position as a Commander, we can really investigate and punish Overwatch members who are committing crimes, no more of this jail and trial bullshit, I know it pisses you off. If you join me, you'll have more, because _I_ can give you more than Morrison ever could."  
  
Ana sighed. "I... I don't know, Gabriel. I have to think about this. Let's just wait till we meet with the UN again."  
  
Gabriel smiled. "At least I got you to think about it. And look on the bright side, our first new recruit can be that pretty doctor of yours."  
  
Ana blushed, but was thankful that it was dark and Reyes couldn't see. "Let's just leave Angela out of this for now. She doesn't need to know about your Blackwatch and what's going on with Overwatch."  
  
" _Our_ Blackwatch," Gabriel corrected. He was quiet for a moment before adding, "I watched the video..."  
  
Ana froze and looked up at him in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
"You were frantic about me getting the security footage in Med-bay from this afternoon and I wanted to know why you needed it so bad."  
  
"I'm not going to fuckin' therapist," Ana said angrily, after a moment of tense silence. "It's fuckin' bullshit that John forced me to talk to some guy I didn't even know, even when I wasn't ready to talk about what happened! You know that's not fair, Gabriel!"  
  
"I know it's not," Gabriel said calmly, "But you need to do something about this. It's getting worse, and you told me a while ago that Fareeha is voicing her concerns as well."  
  
Ana sighed. "I know I need to do something... But, I wish I knew what to do."  
  
"Maybe talk to the doctor. You and her get along pretty well."  
  
_Not after what I did to her._  
  
"I must ask... Do you... Do you have a thing for the doctor?"  
  
"Yes... No..." Ana sighed frustratedly. "I don't know... I haven't been with anyone for a long time, and I just need sex, I guess."  
  
"Well... Bang her then. Make the itch go away by fucking her brains out. Both of you will feel better afterwards."  
  
"You saw the video. After what happened in Med-bay earlier today, I don't think she'll want me anywhere near her. I can't believe I lost control like that."  
  
"Just apologize. Get a lot of flowers, chocolate, champagne, maybe explain what's going on, let her know you're the jealous type..."  
  
Ana slapped his arm. "I am not the jealous type!"  
  
"You won't be saying that when Morrison snatches her up."  
  
"Angela says, he's not her type!"  
  
"Won't stop him from trying, he's really into her."  
  
"Angela is... She's young and beautiful and..." _Perfect, and sweet, and everything I want._ "Of course Morrison would be into her."  
  
"No, Ana," Gabriel said seriously. "He is really into her. Do you have any idea how many cameras he has in Med-bay?"  
  
"Med-bay is a large area."  
  
"Ana, he has cameras in Angela's office, her lounge, and her private quarters in Med-bay! It took me forever to watch all the security footage of Med-bay! I thought Morrison was going to walk in on me!"  
  
"I'll figure out how to block or disable those cameras... I must admit, though, the whole spying on Overwatch agents, and putting cameras everywhere is getting pretty fuckin' annoying."  
  
"I agree completely. It's pretty fucked up that he didn't consult with us and just went ahead and fuckin' did it. I bet the UN put him up to this."  
  
"Well, that can be one of the questions we ask them at the next meeting... For now, though, let's just focus on the mission in Mexico. That needs to go smoothly."  
  
"Yes, it has to... You may want to fix things with Dr. Ziegler. That also needs to go smoothly."  
  
Ana sighed. "I will... And we'll discuss Blackwatch after the mission in Mexico."  
  
Gabriel grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the release of Momrah (Ana Amari) I did have to alter my actual idea for this whole story, but I figured out how I'm going to proceed with the rest of this fic. Most of what I had originally planned is going to remain the same :)
> 
> A new thing I'm adding is character ages. I could've made Ana A LITTLE younger in this, but Fareeha HAS to be 18, and you'll see why later on.
> 
> Character Ages:
> 
> Ana Amari: 46
> 
> Angela Ziegler: 23
> 
> Fareeha Amari: 18


End file.
